indiefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Soft Machine
Soft Machine (tot 1969 The Soft Machine) was een popgroep, oorspronkelijk uit Canterbury, Engeland, die in de loop der jaren diverse soorten muziek heeft gemaakt en ook veel personele wisselingen heeft gekend. De band begon in de jaren '60 met psychedelische muziek en ontwikkelde zich via progressieve rock naar een stijl die nog het dichtst bij de jazz ligt. De naam van de groep is gelijkluidend aan de titel van een roman van de Amerikaanse cultschrijver William S. Burroughs De eerste bezetting (1966) bestond uit Kevin Ayers (basgitaar), Robert Wyatt (drums, zang), Daevid Allen (gitaar) en Mike Ratledge (toetsen). Allen, Wyatt en de latere basgitarist Hugh Hopper hadden in 1963 al in het Daevid Allen Trio gespeeld, soms met Ratledge; en Ayers en Wyatt waren met Hopper de oprichters van The Wilde Flowers. De Australiër Allen verliet de band nog voor de voorbereidingen van het eerste album. Na een tournee door Frankrijk moest hij daar achterblijven, wegens problemen met zijn visum voor het Verenigd Koninkrijk. Hierop richtte hij te Parijs de band Gong op. Soft Machine had destijds hetzelfde management als Jimi Hendrix, en tourde in 1968 een half jaar door de Verenigde Staten, met name als het voorprogramma van Hendrix. Tijdens de tournee werd in New York het eerste album opgenomen (The Soft Machine). De inspanningen van de tour werden Ayers te veel en hij trok zich terug op Majorca. Hij werd opgevolgd door Hugh Hopper. Ayers kwam later met zijn eigen band Kevin Ayers and the Whole World terug (met de jonge Mike Oldfield op basgitaar). In mei 1968 verscheen Andy Summers op het toneel. Hij ging mee op tournee maar verliet de groep al in juli 1968. Summers zou later wereldberoemd worden als gitarist van The Police. De bekendste bezetting van Soft Machine bestond uit Wyatt, Ratledge, Hopper, en saxofonist Elton Dean. Deze formatie maakte het nog altijd bejubelde album Third en de opvolger Fourth. Soft Machine combineerde in deze fase psychedelische muziek, symfonische invloeden en jazz tot een volledig eigen muziekstijl. Wyatt had echter moeite zich met deze stijl te verenigen, omdat er geen ruimte voor zijn zangpartijen was. In 1971 verliet hij de groep en richtte Matching Mole op; later had hij een solocarrière. Hij werd korte tijd vervangen door de Australische drummer Phil Howard, die na de opnamen van kant in van de LP Fifth werd ontslagen. Enkele maanden later verliet ook Dean de groep. Ze werden vervangen door drummer John Marshall en Karl Jenkins (toetsen en blaasinstrumenten) die eerder in Nucleus had gespeeld. Ratledge was het enige overblijvende lid uit de oorspronkelijke bezetting en bleef leider van de groep tot 1976 en droeg toen de muzikale leiding over aan Jenkins. Onder Jenkins' leiding bleef de band actief tot 1984, zij het dat de groep de laatste jaren nauwelijks meer iets voorstelde. Eigenlijk valt het einde van Soft Machine in 1978. In die jaren maakte ook gitarist Allan Holdsworth deel uit van de band die nu voor het eerst een prominente rol voor de elektrische gitaar kende en soms zelfs aan Mahavishnu Orchestra van John McLaughlin deed denken. In deze periode maakte onder andere Percy Jones enige tijd deel uit van de groep. Na december 1978 zijn er nog maar een paar wapenfeiten te noemen: het verschijnen van het studio-album Land Of Cockayne (1981) dat weinig succes heeft, en een paar optredens in 1984, met als bandleden Karl Jenkins, John Marshall, John Etheridge, Dave MacRae en Paul Carmichael. Daarna viel het doek definitief. Zie ook *Canterbury-scene Discografie Studio-albums *1968 - The Soft Machine *1969 - Volume Two *1970 - Third *1971 - Fourth *1972 - Fifth *1973 - Six *1973 - Seven *1975 - Bundles *1976 - Softs *1978 - Alive & Well: Recorded In Paris *1981 - Land Of Cockayne Compilaties and live *1972 - Face And Place Vol.7 *1977 - Triple Echo *1988 - Live at the Proms 1970 *1990 - The Peel Sessions *1993 - BBC Radio 1 Live In Concert *1994 - BBC Radio 1 Live In Concert *1994 - Rubber Riff *1995 - Live In France *1995 - Live At The Paradiso *1996 - Spaced *1997 - Virtually *1998 - Live 70 *2000 - Noisette *2008 - Drop Externe links * Hulloder * Calyx * Noisette Categorie:Soft Machine Categorie:Britse popgroep Categorie:Britse rockband Categorie:Hippiecultuur Categorie:Psychedelische muziek